


Rewarding a Truck

by EndangeredMind



Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Cordell decides to reward his truck for all its hard work.





	Rewarding a Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Cordell grinned as he waddled his much large frame back towards his faithful Dodge Ram. He would’ve normally been there a lot faster, but today he had a little extra something with him. Two large pumps filed with Lava Cherry soda. He hummed a tune to himself as he made his way across the parking lot. He was going to put these in the back of the truck and then head on home, wanting to keep them for later. He grinned as he made it to the truck, and he was about to unlock it when he got an idea.

His truck was doing a fantastic job getting him where he needed to be, and keeping up with the criminals, so why shouldn’t he reward it? He unlocked the truck and opened the filler cap. He looked at the pumps and picked one up, placing it in the truck’s bed, before doing the same with the other one. He then connected one pipe to the gas tank, and one pipe to the exhaust port, before turning both of them on and grinning. The truck started to creak and groan as it slowly being filled up with the Lava Cherry soda.

The Dodge Ram’s interior started to bloat out from the soda, the headliner starting to swell up and sag down as it filled up with the soda. The seats were the next to bloat out, the leather bulging and straining as the soda continued to make its way through the large truck. The dashboard and steering wheel began to bloat up as well, filling up with the soda and straining as it was forced past its limits. However, Cordell didn’t care as he watched the interior continuing to swell up, smirking as he did so. The interior continued to swell.

The exterior of the truck was next to follow, with the door panels starting to swell. The door handles began to sink into the doors as they bulged outwards until they were nothing more than four thin strips. The hood and tailgate followed suit, swelling up with Lava Cherry soda. Cordell simply grinned and looked at the truck. The door mirrors and the tyres began to blimp up as well, creaking and filling out as the soda continued to fill out the truck. Cordell walked around the truck, getting a good view from all angles as it continued to grow.

The formerly strong looking Dodge Ram looked a lot larger and rounder. However, it wasn’t long before the front and back bumpers began to swell out as well. The front bumper was the first to go, with the oversized hood creaking and groaning as it was forced to be squished as the front bumper swelled up. The headlights were starting to disappear as they were engulfed by the swelling car. The rear bumper was the next to go, making the truck’s aft look absolutely massive. This made Cordell smirk as he got a view of the Dodge Ram’s large aft.

The interior of the Dodge Ram was now at full capacity. The fat seats and dashboard were being smothered by the swollen headliner, which was crammed to the brim and sagging down onto the swollen seats. The pedals on the floor were also growing fatter, but the floor was starting to engulf them, squishing them before it engulfed them entirely. The seats creaked loudly in protest as they were forced to recline as the headliner pressed down on them and the dashboard began to squash the seat cushions. The headliner creaked as it was forced to hold more cherry soda.

The poor truck was now sagging on its suspension and fat tyres as the truck continued to fatten up from the soda filling it. The pumps were at fifty percent capacity now, and the truck continued to sag as the shocks were steadily compressed by the growing weight on top of them. Deciding to have some fun with this, Cordell smacked the massive truck’s aft with his own, making the vehicle ripple and creak. Before it whined in protest and collapsed to the floor, the tyres and suspension creaking in protest as the Dodge Ram was now on the floor.

The truck was then hit by two massive bubbles of soda from the pumps. One of the bubbles slithered into the fuel port, causing the whole truck to get a large growth spurt. The body of the truck expanded some more, eventually pooling on the ground around the grounded vehicle, the blubbery metal folding over itself like thick cream. The second bubble slid into the exhaust port, causing the truck’s aft to swell up and creak, with the whole truck leaning back slightly thanks to its massive aft. The Dodge Ram was now very aft heavy, but Cordell didn’t care.

A final growth spurt occurred underneath the truck, causing the bloated underside of the truck to swell out. It pooled under the truck, before it began to slowly lift the truck off the ground. The massive tyres could do nothing except hang there like massive black pancakes. All Cordell could do was watch in amazement as the underside of the truck continued to bloat out. A loud noise from the pumps signalled that there were empty. Cordell simply smiled and looked at them, before looking at the large truck bed and yawning. He could do with a nap sometime soon.

He grinned as he noticed the truck bed. Well, it was his truck, so why should it matter? He climbed onto the truck bed and laid down, groaning as his stomach rumbled whilst he relaxed into the bloated bed of the truck. He groaned and cut a loud, brassy fart. He sighed and then groaned again as his truck gurgled and wobbled a bit. It seemed that all that soda pumped into also had a lot of air. He could only laugh as his fat truck creaked, groaned, and then let out a loud and brassy fart of its own.


End file.
